Long Story
by secrettrip13
Summary: Okay so we all knew there was more to JJ's Long Story. Here is my take. It has three parts which are all written and will be posted soon, not sure when though. It is slightly femslash. Let me know if you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this originally was going to be a one shot but it got longer and longer so I have made it a three part. All three parts are written so you will get them shortly not sure how long between posts. Well, here is my take on JJ's Long Story from the first episode this year. When I saw that scene the expression and body language well it just screamed there was more to the story so I figured why not make more to that story. If you don't know by now I like pairing Emily and JJ what can I say they should be together. Let me know what you think. I own nothing but my imagination and this is where it took me.

Standing in front of JJ's door I find I am losing my nerve. It's sometime after 9:00 late I know but not too late, right? I am standing here with pizza in one hand and a bottle of my favorite red wine in the other. Oh and by my favorite I actually me JJ's favorite but details right. Don't know how long I have been standing here trying to make myself knock, but not being able to actually do it. Why am I hear again, oh yeah I had to profile my best friend. My best friend that helped me fake my death, the best friend who helped keep me sane with word games while I was dead, the best friend that is fighting so hard to make sure the others aren't mad at me, don't blame me, the same best friend I managed to fall in love with. Wait where was I going with this, oh yeah, profiling my best friend. Damn it, I knew we made that damn pack for a reason but there I went and did it anyway and now I am second guessing my profiling skills. Maybe I read it wrong, I mean I have been out of the game for seven months, maybe my skills are a bit rusty. Who am I kidding I was born for this, I know my job and how to do it, I know there is something she is hiding.

It all started with what I thought was a simple question. Okay, maybe not a simple question but a logical one at least. "So how's Will with the long hours again?" I know Will didn't care for the long hours and traveling before, could he possibly be okay with them now. I mean, though, I don't really like the guy, JJ does so I try and seem interested in him but honestly I could care less about the man. Only good thing he ever did, if you ask me, was Henry and honestly that boy is all JJ. From his blonde hair and baby blue eyes to his laughter and his love, he is all JJ. Okay of topic again. Her answer was simple but really so far from it. "Long story."

What kind of response is that? Long story, really, kind of thought I would get more than that but then again we were trying to find an international mastermind, maybe that was her way of brushing it off to focus on more important things. However, when it comes to JJ there really isn't anything more important, not to me. But now that the mastermind is dead and life is getting back to normal I find that I had profiled and continue to profile my friend. The shortness of the response, I mean two words. She really is better with words than that, she did make a living with them. The fact that when she looked toward me she didn't actually look at me, no she looked down, just slightly but still not at me, just my general direction. The slight roll of the eyes, and how she was very receptive to a topic change and I mean very receptive. But what got me the most, what really made me focus was the sigh. It was so low it was nearly unheard but still heard that, and the emotion in her voice. It sounded upbeat, like maybe some issues but all was well, but I knew better. It was her fake upbeat, the one she gives when she is trying to be hopeful when there really is very little hope. That's what got my attention, that's what brings me outside her door tonight, that's what will make me knock, that's what made me knock.

Okay I have knocked. No turning back now. Don't second guess yourself. You are here to be a friend. Wonder what's taking so long. I mean I know she's home and I know she's alone. I cruised the parking garage and saw her car but not his. Wait maybe they are out together, crap didn't think about that. I could be standing out here and she not even be home. How stupid would I look if someone would walk by? Wait are those footsteps I hear. I could still run, nope I hear the locks, too late. As the door opens I am met with a very confused looking blonde, but might I say a very adorable looking blonde.

"Em, what are you doing here?" I must look like a fool. I know I have a grin on my face because there before me is JJ looking absolutely too cute for words. Did I just say that, where the hell did that come from, whatever. She is wearing a pair of Redskins boxer shorts and my oversized Yale t-shirt. I had wondered what happened to it, now I know. Her hair is in a messy ponytail, the best kind when it comes to her, and no makeup on. She doesn't need it and I really do like her all natural like this, she just looks so JJ.

"Thought you might like some company?" This is what I come up with, really? Why would she need company, she is involved with someone, living with someone, though I know he's not home, okay I don't know for a hundred percent but I was hoping. God I hope she doesn't ask why I thought she would want company. Please, oh please don't ask that. Maybe I should say something first. "I brought pizza and wine." Brilliant, I am fucking brilliant. She's smiling, thank god, she's smiling. Don't think I could handle something else. I love that smile, I love those lips, I want to kiss those lips, no, we are here to focus on JJ. Okay focus on her long story not her lips.

Regrouping I enter her apartment, seemed the right thing to do since she stepped to the side to let me in. I hear the door close behind me and her locking the locks. Memories begin to return. Times I spent here with her and Garcia, time spent with her and Henry. I can't help but smile of the thought of her son. Not his, hers. Turning to face her I see that though she is still looking cute as a button, she is now looking a little confused and maybe concerned. She doesn't say anything, at least not yet, she first heads to the kitchen and returns with two glasses and some paper towels. She sits down and I follow her lead.

"Why are you really here?" Damn she figured me out. Now what? Do I go with the truth or try and make something up. I should go with the truth. Okay I am taking too long she won't believe anything soon. Oh man she is tilting her head, the way she does when she knows there is more, when she knows someone isn't telling the truth. Okay now the eyebrow thing. God that is really kind of hot, wait no don't go there. Okay still staring at me now crossing her arms, she's starting to get either annoyed or concerned, hard to tell. I really should say something, anything.

"Thought you might want to talk?" I say this trying to look as sincere as possible. Oh I know, "Plus, who can say no to pizza. It's Canadian bacon with extra cheese and your favorite red wine. Come on now what goes better with pizza than wine right? Am I right?" Okay she is smiling, and not just on her lips but in her eyes. The smile is a real JJ smile. With that smile we fall into old times, just sitting there talking about nothing really at least at first, all innocent. I tell her more about my time away, about how I killed time, about the life I made. She in returned told me about how it was to be back at the BAU, about adjusting to be a profiler and of course my favorite topic Henry.

Speaking of my favorite topic, he has just walked into the living room. Rubbing his eyes, still half asleep, dragging is teddy bear, he stops dead in his tracks with what seems like tears in his eyes he says something I wasn't expecting "Daddy?" Seeing him like this just makes me hurt and of course I can't help but wonder why he is asking for his daddy with tears in his eyes. Before JJ can say anything, I do, I can't help it, I don't like to see my little man hurting.

"Hey there little man." At the sound of my voice his little head turns so fast in my direction that I'm surprised he doesn't have whiplash. His eyes still have tears but there is now a twinkle in them, joy in them. "Aunt Emmy." With that said he is now running towards me and I find myself now kneeling on the floor with Henry's arms wrapped around my neck saying, "Miss you Emmy, lots."

How can your heart not warm with that little phrase? It can't, mine totally did. "Missed you too, little man, missed you so much it hurt." I have tears in my eyes now, I can feel the burn but guess what I don't care. I thought, at one point, I actually thought I would never get to see him again, never get to hold him again. I am hugging my little man and realize that I don't want to ever let him go. After what seemed like forever I readjust our position so we are now sitting on the couch not breaking the hug. Rubbing his head I try and sooth the tears that I feel on my neck. As I do this I catch a glimpse of JJ, who is now sitting on the coffee table in front of me, in front of us. She not only has tears in her eyes but they are flowing freely down her checks. Not a water fall of tears but they are there and they are happy tears. I know, I too, have them, tears, I feel them and my smile I know at the very least matches JJ's but I would put money on the fact that mine is bigger.

After a few more moments I feel him begin to pull away. Looking down at him I still see the twinkle in his eyes. "Mommy said you go away for a long time. You getting bad guys." He says this with such confidence, with such pride that I feel my heart grow.

"Yeah buddy. I had to go away for a while, had to find a real bad guy. But with the help of Mommy and the team we got the bad guy and I finally can come home and I'm here to stay."

"Willy, you no go away no more? Cause me not like when you leave. Me very sad, missed you. Mommy too." As he says this I glance over at JJ and see she has a very loving smile and nods her head slightly, in agreement. I love kids, you can learn so much from them.

"Well buddy I missed you too, you and Mommy." I say this as I once again glance at JJ but long enough so she can see I am looking at her. "Mommy here has been telling me all about you. All about how you have been doing? I can't believe how big you've gotten. I am so happy to see you. I love you so much." After a few more moments are cuddling, which I will never get enough of JJ finally speaks up.

"Okay, little man. I know you are happy that Emily is back but you should be in bed. It is way past your bedtime." As JJ says this Henry's begins a little pout. His bottom lip is sticking out, his eyes are staring hardcore at JJ and he has folded his arms. Yup this boy is all JJ, he only needs the head tilt and the eyebrow thing and it's her all the way. "You can pout all you want but you are still going to bed, got it."

"Got it." He says, though, with sadness in his voice which I am a little sad to admit warms my heart. I never knew he cared so much for me. "Can Emmy tuck me in?" Can I what? He wants me to tuck him in. Oh I hope she says yes, please say yes. I look up at her, pleading with her to allow me to do this. Apparently she can tell how important it is to me and to him.

She very willingly allows me the honor. "I suppose Emmy can tuck you if you promise to stay there once she does."

"You hear that buddy, you and me, let's get going." As I say this I grab hold of him a little tighter and place him on my hip and very proudly carry him to his room. As I enter his room I am surprised to see he now has a big boy bed. Which of course he proudly show off to me. As I place him in bed I feel the presence of someone behind me but I don't need to look I know its JJ. Pulling the sheet up I give him a kiss on his head as he snuggles his teddy bear closer to him. "I love you Henry and am so happy to see you again. Sleep tight little man." Giving him another kiss I begin to stand when he speaks.

In a very sleepy voice I get. "Emmy, you promise you not going away again?" I settle back down because I can tell he has more to say and it's so quiet. "You promise? I willy sad when you go, Mommy too. Daddy leave, I don't want you too. Promise."

Okay my heart totally broke. "Buddy, let me make something very clear okay?" I say this looking right into his baby blue eyes to make sure he is hearing me, he nods so I continue. "I promise, I will never leave you again. I didn't want to leave before but to keep everyone safe I had to but now I am back and I will be here for you whenever you need. Okay? I am not going anywhere. I love you so very much Henry." I will not let this little guy down, I can't. He needs me and honestly I need him too, him and JJ.

"Love Mommy too?" Little stinker, I wonder if you know what you are doing or if it is really dumb luck. "Yes, little man, I love Mommy too. I will be here for you and Mommy okay?" With that said he seems pretty content and starts to close his eyes and I get, "love you too, Emmy, lots." With that said he is out cold and I place one last kiss on his forehead, pull his blanket up a little and stand to leave. Turning I now see who I suspected was standing there and she has tears in her eyes. Looking at her she looks a bit lost and I know we really need to talk now. As I approach her she turns and walks down the hall to the living room. I close the door and follow JJ trying to prepare myself for the long story just like I'm sure she is doing.

Entering the living room I see her sitting on the couch looking at her hands. I do the only thing I can do. I walk over to her, sit on the coffee table in front of her, and grab her hands that she is staring at, causing her to look up at me. Her eyes are filled with unshed tears, and I say the only thing I can think of. "JJ, I'm here for you too, you know. What I told Henry about being here for you both I meant it." She's still looking at me, now with fewer tears so I go on. "Not sure if you're ready but when you are, I'm here and ready for the long story."


	2. Chapter 2

So, I was going to wait longer to post the second part but I can't. As a reader I am always waiting for the next chapter. What can I say patience to me is definitely not a virtue. So here is the second part of my story hope you are enjoying it so far. This one focuses on the actual story behind the Long Story. Let me know what you all think.

_**Entering the living room I see her sitting on the couch looking at her hands. I do the only thing I can do. I walk over to her, sit on the coffee table in front of her, and grab her hands that she is staring at, causing her to look up at me. Her eyes are filled with unshed tears, and I say the only thing I can think of. "JJ, I'm here for you too, you know. What I told Henry about being here for you both I meant it." She's still looking at me, now with fewer tears so I go on. "Not sure if you're ready but when you are, I'm here and ready for the long story."**_

She looks away just briefly before turning back to me. "Will. He….um….Well he left." I'm sure my face is screaming surprised because honestly I am. He always seemed like a nice guy and though I know he didn't like her job, I always thought he would support her. So, though, I am sad for JJ and Henry a small part of me is a little happy, I know I shouldn't feel that way but I always thought she could do better, always thought she settled when she got pregnant.

"I'm sorry JJ. I really am." Lame I know but really what do you say to your friend whose significant other of many years has left. Wait did he leave her? Did she leave him? My mind is racing. "Do you want to talk about it, because if you do than I'm here for you but if you don't than I am still here for you. Whatever you want I'm here for you." I hope she gets it, that no matter what I'm here for her.

"Em, it really is a long story and it's late." She says this and most would probably agree with her and let her drop it. Not me. I can tell she wants to talk. I know this woman better than I know myself and I know she wants to talk.

"I know it's late, but we have tomorrow off and I really don't mind. JJ, I know you want to talk about it, you need to. I'm here so let's hear it." She pulls her hands away from me. Okay maybe I was wrong maybe she doesn't want to talk. Okay now she is starting to get up, I blew it, I know I have. Wait, nope, not getting up readjusting her position. She is now sitting on the couch with her legs tuck up under her. I join her on the couch matching her position as I wait for her to find her words, to find her voice.

"I guess it started when I got transferred to the D.O.D." Damn she wasn't kidding this is a long story. I look at her encouraging her to continue. "I never told him about the other job offers. I should have, I know, but I never did. So when this came up he was so excited and couldn't understand why I wasn't. As we argued over it, I let it slip that I had turned it down twice before and had this time as well but wasn't given much choice on the fact. That's when I guess it all started." She takes a deep breath and I can see she is trying to figure out how to proceed.

"We worked though it and things were going pretty good until you died." Crap. I hoped I wasn't the reason they broke up. Man I really did fuck up so many lives. I am now the one staring at my hands. "Em." I hear my name but can't bare to look up. I caused this pain, the pain that JJ is feeling and the pain Henry is feeling. "Emily. I know what you're thinking and it's not your fault. Do you hear me? It's not your fault." Sounds like her, trying to comfort me when I came to comfort her. I nod my head as I lift it. I was about to say something but she stops me. I guess she needs to get this off her chest.

"It's not your fault. I am a grown woman and can make my own decisions and I did. I not only lied to the team but to Will and before you say anything, I would do it all over again if it meant you were safe and that you would be back home again." She has a genuine smile on her face so I nod and allow her to continue. "When I went to Paris to meet up with you, to give you, your new identities. Well I guess Will was trying to get a hold of me. I don't know how but he somehow found out that I wasn't in Las Angeles like I said I was. I couldn't tell him where I was going and he knew that. Well not that exactly but he knew there would be times when I would have to leave and not be able to tell him anything about where I was or what I was doing. Well I guess that was the last straw. It's kind of funny. He hated the BAU because I had to travel a lot and the hours were long and he was so happy that I got promoted to a job where 90% of the time it was nine to five and even less travel, but when the travel did come it was very hush, hush and he couldn't take it. We once again got into an argument about where I was, so Emily not the first time we fought over this job but the last time." I look at JJ and nod. Man I'm doing a lot of that lately. I do feel a little better that I wasn't the entire reason that they ended it but I still feel like crap.

"As we fought, things were said that really aren't important. Mainly that I never loved him, that if there was love it was long gone. I guess the usual. And you know what, I couldn't argue with it. Somewhere along the way I feel out of love with him. I have no idea when it happened but it did. He was right. So all this made sense and you know what, I believed that this is how it could have happened, that it was my fault." It did make sense I mean people do fall in and out of love so I could see it happen.

"But that's not what happened. Okay it did. I fell out of love with Will but he was just trying to start something. It would appear that William had a guilty conscience. Why you ask." I didn't actually ask but hell I was thinking it. "Well, it would appear that Mr. LaMontagne decided to cheat on me. Yup that's right he cheated on me and guess with who, okay you won't be able to guess so I'll just tell you. Carrie. That's who, my own assistant. I'm thinking that's how he learned I wasn't in L.A. I knew I didn't like her for a reason, now I know why. But you want to know what's worse, what his justification for cheating was. He thought I had cheated on him, that I was cheating on him. He accused me of having an affair. Can you believe that he actually accused me of having an affair?" Okay now I am looking at JJ with complete and utter shock all over my face. Really JJ having affair, I can't think of anything more insane than that. I mean she is hot, really, really hot. Not only hot but smart, and kind and sweat, and funny and where was I going with this. JJ cheating that's right. God knows she has had lots of opportunities, she always had men and yes even women flirting with her, coming on to her, propositioning her but never, and I mean never have I seen her give it a second thought. I open my mouth to say something only to find myself closing it, not knowing what to say. I didn't see this coming. I know JJ would never cheat but honestly I never thought Will would either.

Looking at JJ I see more tears but this time they aren't happy or sad tears. Nope, they are angry tears. Her hands are in fist and she is beyond made. "You know I could have cheated. I have had more chances than I can count but did I. No. Not once, never have I ever cheated on him or anyone. But…" She stops mid thought and now I am beyond curious but I don't say anything I just let her gather her thoughts. But making a mental note to come back to this topic if she doesn't. "That's why I'm back. With the BAU. Rossi had come to me a few weeks before you died, before we killed you, before.. You know what I mean." I do and I nod my head so she knows and to encourage her to continue. "I declined the offer. Didn't give it a second thought. I honestly believed Will and I were good and I didn't want to push anything. Rossi didn't give up and after you died, when you left, it left a place on the team and he again discussed it and I again declined. But after Will and I split, I knew I needed to be around family, I knew I needed to go home so I met him one night in his office and told him I wanted to come back. So that's my long story."

Wow that was a long story. What do you say to that? Not much I can tell you that. "I can't believe he accused you of cheating." That's the first thing that came to mind. That man didn't know her at all if he actually believed that. Which reminds me I need to get back to that topic about the but, but that can wait a little longer? "When did this all happen, how long. Where's Will now?" I know, kind of personal but hey with what has all happened I think there is little that is off limits.

"New Orleans. That's where. How long only about a month but we have been split up for about 4 months now. He was offered a job down South and took it." I can't believe that man would actually leave the state. I can't imagine leaving JJ and Henry. Okay I can, because I did but I had too. He didn't have too, he choose to. Ass. "That's why Henry asked for his Daddy. He hasn't gotten use to the fact that Will isn't coming home. It's been hard on him, therefore it's been hard on me. I know we will be alright, better off but try explaining that to a three year old, not even three."

I can't imagine trying to explain it to him, no matter what his age. I reach across the couch, the small space between us, because somehow while telling this story JJ and I have managed to inch our way closer to one another. Grabbing her hands I pull her the rest of the way towards me and give her a hug I know we both need. I feel her return the hug and I find myself kissing her temple. "JJ, I told you I would be here for you. If you need anything, anything at all you just have to ask. No matter when, no matter what, not matter where. I will always be here for you and your little boy." It's all I can offer and I can only pray it's enough. We remain in the hug for a while before we mutually pull apart. I can see relief in her eyes. I think telling her story has really helped to lessen the load that is on her mind. I know I should leave well enough alone but I just can't. I have to ask what she meant with the but.

We sit in silence for a few minutes. Both contemplating the conversation that was just had. I am lost in my own mind when I feel movement. I am brought back only to see JJ standing up and cleaning up. Luckily there's not much to clean but I follow suit and then follow her into the kitchen. As I enter I finally find the nerve to ask her. "JJ." She turns to me, leaning against the counter looking all cute and adorable, making me almost forget what I was going to say, almost. "Earlier you said you never cheated on Will." She nods, recalling the statement, so I continue, "You said but and kind of left it there. What did you mean by but." Okay the question is now out there. Looking at her I feel panic. She is staring at me and I can see she is frantically thinking. Not a good sign. Maybe she's not ready to tell me, maybe there's nothing to tell. Who am I kidding, there is definitely something to tell. I can see she is trying to figure out what to say. Maybe I should give her an out. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I just thought there was something more and that you may want to talk about it. If I'm wrong than sorry and we totally can drop it." I trail off not sure what else to say. What more can I say, if she doesn't want to talk about it she doesn't want to talk about it. I can't make her and I wouldn't even if I could.

"I… I…" I wonder what is so hard for her to say. I mean she has put everything out there what could be worse, can it really be that bad that much harder. "I…." Okay apparently it is really hard. I figure I will help her out again because it does look like she really does want to talk about it. I take a step closer to her. She is still leaning against the counter with her back towards it and both hands resting on it, her head is hung.


	3. Chapter 3

In life there is always a but, am I right. This story is no different. Here is the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. I am always looking for ideas. So if you have a scene from an episode or an idea you are interested in seeing let me know, never know what my muse will think of it or where I will take it. Until next time please enjoy.

"_**I… I…" I wonder what is so hard for her to say. I mean she has put everything out there what could be worse, can it really be that bad that much harder. "I…." Okay apparently it is really hard. I figure I will help her out again because it does look like she really does want to talk about it. I take a step closer to her. She is still leaning against the counter with her back towards it and both hands resting on it, her head is hung. **_

"Look. JJ, you can tell me anything. I won't think anything less of you, I could never think anything less of you." I hope this helps. I really can't think less of her even if she tells me she cheated, I still won't think anything less, hell I would help her find a reason to justify it. "I know you never cheated on him, I know you and you wouldn't do that, plus you told me and I believe you. So I know it's not that. So what is it JJ?" So I have laid it out there. Now it's up to her if she wants to tell me. I take another step forward, trying to be reassuring.

"I...I…You're right… I… I um…. I have never cheated, but….." And we are back to where it started. However this time she continues. "But I've thought about." She's what? I can't believe what I just heard. JJ. JJ has actually thought about cheating. My face must be giving me away because she is no longer looking at me but looking at the floor. It's really not that bad, really. I mean she just thought about it, she never acted on it.

"JJ. It's okay you know. To have thought about it. I think everyone does at some point. It doesn't make you a bad person. You do know that right?" She has got to know that this doesn't make her a bad person. I mean really, most people fantasize about other people at some point I know I have. I can't count the times I have thought about her when I'm with someone else. She still refuses to look me in the eye which concerns me. "Do you want to talk about it?" Her head slowly raises and our eyes meet and I can see there is still something she's not telling me. Still leaning against the counter I hear her let out a very heavy sigh.

"See. There's someone that I have had feelings for. I don't know exactly what those feelings are. Okay that's not completely true I think I have figured them out but, it's complicated. So very complicated. I kind of have feelings for a good friend and though I am pretty sure at how I feel, I have no idea if the feelings are reciprocated." As she says this I can't help but think who in their right mind would not have feelings for her. I mean you can't, she's perfect. Why can't she see it?

"You won't know unless you try. I mean, come on JJ. Have you meet you. This guy would be crazy if he didn't feel the same way or at least welling to give it a go. You are amazing and I'm not just saying that because I'm your friend. I knew it when we first meet and I didn't know you than at all." I figure offer her the truth, because it is. The moment I meet her I knew she was special. Didn't know it than, that I would fall for her but hey, life is full up unexpected turns. "You being single now, just may give you the perfect opportunity. Tell me this. When you two are together how do you feel? You don't have to tell me but how does he make you feel? Also how does he feel about Henry, because Henry is here to stay so there is not wiggle room there? Another thing, how does this person behave around you?" Okay lots for her to think about and really not sure I want to hear the answers so I kind of hope she keeps them to herself. Looking at her I know she is thinking about what I have said and a small smile finds its way to her lips. Yup, after that smile deficiently don't want to know the details, they just may kill me.

"Do you want to tell me about him, maybe I can give you some insight?" Interesting. She is now looking at me like a deer caught in one's head lights. I wonder why she has such a panic stricken expression. It's not like I know her mystery man so why does it seem as though, oh my god, I know the person. "I know him, don't I?" She still has the panic stricken stare and I know I'm right. I know her mystery man. Who do I know that she knows I mean we really don't have to many friends in common and why would she say it was so very complicated. Why would it be complicated when it hits me because she works with this guy, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. "Oh my god, please tell me it's not Rossi."

"Rossi?" Oh my god, she just said his name. Oh my god it's Rossi. I mean I know they have spent a lot of time together with him helping her come back but really, I can't believe she has fallen for Rossi. He's such a player, okay back in the day he was, he may still be I don't know. Oh my god it's Rossi. "Em. Em. Emily." Okay, what, wait. I stop my internal battle and focus on the woman in front of me who is now looking concerned.

"Emily, what about Rossi?"

"Is it Rossi? Are you in love with Rossi?" God please say no, please say no. I mean he's a nice guy and all but way too old for you and so much more a father figure.

"What? No, it's not Rossi. Oh my god, you thought it was Rossi. Why in the world would you think that? I mean he is a great friend but god nothing more than that, just a friend, why would you think that." Okay she is flustered and well it seems genuine so it's not Rossi. Whew. Wait who is it than. Reid maybe, no they did the date thing once and that ended with friendship, Morgan perhaps but she knows he's a bit of a player and we are so hoping that he and Garcia both wake up and realize they are meant for each other, which only leaves Hotch. It's logical, I guess. They do have a lot in common. Both single parents, both had love and lost it, both care way too much of others, and really I am trying to justify this and failing miserably if you ask me.

"I don't know. You have been spending a lot of time together and well it's the first name that popped into my head. I'm not far off am I? We do work with this person or at least I know them right?" I say this very confidently, yet at the same time extremely unsure of myself. I mean I am a good profiler and that look earlier screamed it.

"What happened to not needing to know?" Okay that was said a bit short. I think I may have offended her. Looking at her I realize that I did over step and as I am about to apologize she continues before I can say anything. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped, though you said you didn't need to know." She says this with a little smile and I know we are still good. "You're not wrong, Em. We do work together and have for some time. But I assure you it's not Rossi or any of the guys on our team." So it's not Hotch. Who could it be? They work together but he's not on her team, Anderson. Yeah, not likely, he is a nice guy, quiet, but nice.

"I am totally lost now. You work with him but he's not on our team. If they don't work for the team then there wouldn't be any fraternization issues. So you should go for it. You know I could feel him out for you. Ask around, see if he is seeing anyone, see if he is interested in you?" As I say this I feel the knife dig a little deeper in my heart but for her I would do anything even if that means watch her and help her fall in love with someone else. She's staring at me the way she does when she can't believe what she is hearing. You know, I know that look, it's the look she gives people who are obviously missing something very important. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"God, Emily for a brunette you can be very blonde." What does she mean by that? I thought I was following her very well. She is in love with a guy she works, that we work with, that I know, that's not on the team. See I'm following her, right? Looking at her I see she has this smile on her face and is shaking her head. If I thought I was confused earlier, than I am beyond lost now. "You really think I should go for it?" I nod my head in agreement, she deserves to be happy even if it's not with me. "What do you think I should do Em? Should I profess my undying love for this person? Tell them that I love them and have been in love with them for years. Should I run up to them the next time I see them and plant a kiss on their lips? Maybe add a little tongue to make sure they get where I'm coming from? Do you think I should do that? Even if it means our friendship will change. Even if it means everything will change, consequences be damned." She says this with a smirk.

"Well yeah, why not. I mean if you love this guy than you should go for it. JJ in our line of work, if we have learned anything it's that life is short. So yeah, you should tell this guy that you love him, run up and plant one on him, consequences be damned. And if you guys are as good of friends as we are, the friendship will survive even if he doesn't feel the same, the same way. I mean really JJ, there is no way this guy won't feel the same, he can't, not if he knows you." There I said it as painful as it was, I said it and I don't regret a single word I said. Okay I do a little because I am jealous of this guy but really as her friend I want her happy.

"You know what your right?" Look I'm right. Feels good to be right. As I smile at her, feeling very proud of myself for being right and because she now has a stupidly big grin on her face, I see her push off the counter, closing the distance and before I know it her hands find the back of my head and she is pulling me into a kiss. But not only a kiss an earth shattering kiss. My hands find their way to her hips and I pull her closer. I know I shouldn't, I should stop it, we should stop, we should talk. Yup talking is so not happening right now as I feel her tongue swipe against my lips asking permission and good god there was no way I could refuse her. I grant her access and before I know our tongues are battling for dominance. I thought about just letting her win but really I want to savor this, I want to taste her and have her taste me. I want to learn and memorize every inch of her tongue and never forget this kiss. You never forget your first kiss and I never want to forget this. Damn I hate air. Why oh why do we need to breathe? I want to keep kissing JJ but the need for air eventually wins out and we both pull away, seemingly at the same time.

"What the? Uh? I?" Okay I know I'm very articulate, you can thank my Yale education for that. "What was that?" Damn I am so smart. So Valedictorian material. Looking at her as we are still only inches apart I see her smile and I hear her giggle. The words cutest giggle by the way.

"That Emily was a kiss. I know you have heard of them, right? Even done it before. Once or twice. Am I right?" What the hell. Of course I know it was a kiss. What is she doing mocking me.

"I know what it was JJ. That's not what I meant and you know it" It's not and by the look on her face she knows it's not what I meant either. "What was with the kiss? I thought you said it wasn't a team member?"

"Nope, never said that. You assumed it." Okay, I guess I did when she said it wasn't one of the guys but really, I never thought it was me. "I told you it wasn't one of the guys, than you assumed they weren't on the team." She's right, it's like she's reading my mind. But come on I never thought in a million years it was me, though it makes sense now. "The kiss was my way of shutting you up. It was even your idea if you remember, you suggest I just go up to the person and plant one on them. So I did." Okay now I am a bit speechless. I have no idea what to say. She is now staring at me and I see she is second guessing herself. It's kind of cute. She went from 100% confident to near panic.

"I also said you should tell this person you love them. Are you going to do that too?" I say this with a smirk. Please say it, I need to hear you say it. We are still inches apart and she is once again radiating confidence with a huge smile on her face and a sparkle in her eyes. God I love those eyes.

"I love you." There it's said, she said it and I am on cloud nine. It was said quietly but full of passion, the tone in her voice, the emotion behind those three words left no doubt in my mind that JJ loved me. That JJ loves me. I feel those words in my heart and I can't help but react to them. I lean in for our second kiss. Less eager but just as intense. Pulling apart I say the only thing I can think of.

"I love you, too." It feels so good to say it, but felt even better to hear it. Now what? We just professed our love, now what. I mean this changes everything. Oh god JJ was right. This really does change everything. Now I am starting to panic, but looking in her eyes suddenly not as worried anymore. Looking in her eyes I know we will figure it out. Did she just yawn? Yup, there's another one. Okay, I guess that means it is beyond late, I'm thinking we will figure it out tomorrow. We pull away from the embrace and I look at my watch. Okay it is tomorrow, we will figure it out later on today. "It's really late, or rather early. We should call it a night. We should continue this conversation when we both can keep our eyes open." She nods her head in agreement and then reaches and takes one of my hands. I feel her give me a little tug so I follow. As we begin to head towards the living room I speak again. "I'll call you later and we can make plans, figure everything out." But stop when I realize that we are now headed down the hallway towards the master bedroom not the front door. "JJ, where are we going?"

"You really are a blonde in brunette coloring aren't you?" That's all she says as she pulls me into her bedroom. She lets go of my hand and walks over to her dresser where she pulls out an oversized t-shirt and a pair of boxers. "Feel free to change in here. I'm just going to go and brush my teeth, be right back." As she leaves I am beyond confused. I quickly change and sit on the edge of the bed. A few minutes later JJ emerges from the bathroom. "There's an extra toothbrush on the counter. Do you need anything else?"

Looking up at her all I can manage is a shake of my head. I stand and head to the bathroom. Closing the door I place my hands on the sink and lower my head. Taking a deep breath I look at myself in the mirror. My mind is racing. JJ loves me. I love JJ. We love each other. Somewhere while I was contemplating our love I began brushing my teeth. As I finish I can't help but think about the future and more importantly the immediate future of JJ's bedroom and JJ's bed. Okay that's only part of my thoughts. The majority of my thoughts are of JJ and myself in said bedroom and said bed. I begin to second guess everything. Am I good enough for her, can we actually make this work, what will happen with work, all this doubt all the worries. Turning to face the door I glance over at the tub to see a bath toy. Henry's favorite, a little green frog. My heart warms and my thoughts, my worries begin to dissipate. JJ and Henry mean everything to me, how can I not want this, how can I not make sure this works out. In this moment I decided that I will do everything I can to make this work, I have too. They are my world. I will make it work.

Opening the door I am met with the most beautiful of sights. JJ is sitting on the right side of the bed being supported by the head board. She is wearing this sexy little grin as she pats the left side of the bed. Which just so happens to have the covers pulled back. I inch my way to my side of the bed. Wow, never thought I would say that. I sit on the edge and slowly bring my legs up. So now we are both sitting against the headboard. Turning to look at her I see she is reaching for the table lamp, but before she turns it off she turns to me, "You all good Em."

I once again am speechless but manager to nod, "Yup all good." Okay my voice so squeaked. She lets out a quiet laugh and then turns back to the lamp and turns it off. I can feel her settling in the bed, I can feel her lying in her bed next to me. I figure I should follow her lead and slowly settle in.

"Emily, you can scoot in a little I won't bite, I promise. I know you have to be hanging off the edge." She's right I am nearly off the edge so I slowly inch my way towards the middle until I feel an arm brush against mine. The next thing I know I have JJ cuddling into my side. Her arm is draped across my stomach and her head is on my shoulder. I have butterflies in my stomach and my mind is spinning. I feel her breath on my face and I hear her whisper. "Night Em. Love you."

Best feeling in the world, to have the love of your life cuddled up next to you and to hear those words spoken. I do the only thing I can, I pull her closer, tighten my hold, "I love you too."


End file.
